Falcon's Kiss
by keihra93
Summary: Kathelia was just another student at Hogwarts who wanted to excel in school & become a gifted witch in her own right. While she was well on track to accomplish just that, she found that she was beginning to have feelings for someone she never thought she would. But given his family's background & his own nature, could she build a meaningful relationship with him?
1. Chapter 1

Kathelia Asher: an intelligent young witch with short, wavy black hair and heterochromia eyes- one blue and one green- who scored high marks in all of her classes. Her wand was twelve and a half inches in length and made of applewood with a phoenix feather core. She came from a family well known for its falconry, but was often found in the company of her Russian Black cat, Arina. She often went by "Kat", though there was one person who called her "Kitty". That person was Draco Malfoy.

She had known Draco Malfoy since they were young children, having been in the same year at Hogwarts and in the same House. Her heterochromia eyes often drew unwanted attention, which was in part why she choose to try and hide one eye or the other behind her bangs, but it seemed that regardless of what she did, she always gained the attention of the platinum blonde hair wizard. The first few years Kathelia did her best to avoid him, but by their fourth year she was finding it more and more difficult to do so. Especially when the Head of Slytherin House and Potions master, Professor Severus Snape, asked her to tutor him when his grades began slipping.

Kathelia did as she was asked, seeing as how she was one of the more gifted witches in the school- her grades on par with Hermione Granger's- but Draco did not make it easy to do so. He would often slack off, tuning her out entirely sometimes, and with the Triwizard Tournament going on- as well as Draco's stupid "Potter Stinks" badges that many of the students were wearing- Kathelia was beginning to lose her patience.

One the day of the first task, Kathelia sat near Draco as they gathered with everyone else to witness the four contestants face off against their dragons. It was a spectacle to behold, much as the Quidditch World Cup had been, but it took a bad turn for a moment when the Hungarian Horntail that Harry Potter had been pitted against chased him out of the stadium and towards the school. Debris came flying from the teachers section and would have hit Kathelia if Draco hadn't pulled her out of the way as quickly as he had. Kathelia had stumbled into him when he had grabbed her, but he caught her and steadied her as he made sure that she was alright- adding to Kathelia's surprise.

When winter came and the Yule Ball was drawing nearer, Kathelia originally had planned on not going. That is until someone unexpected asked her to the ball.

_"You are Kat, are you not?"_

_Kathelia looked up as a young man from Durmstrang approached her in the library. "I am."_

_"I am Ivan, we are in Transfiguration together?"_

_"Yes, of course. Was there something I could do for you?"_

_"I wonder if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"_

_Kathelia was surprised, but she smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much."_

_"Excellent." Ivan replied, returning her smile._

Kathelia found that she was ecstatic that someone like Ivan had asked her to be his date and she was grateful that her older sister had already sent her the perfect outfit for the ball. That night, just moments away from the start of the dance, Kathelia nervously descended the stairs and waited for Ivan to join her.

_"Wow."_

_Kathelia turned and saw Draco standing there, dressed in a black tuxedo like dress robe with a white shirt. "W-What?" She began blushing the way he looked at her._

_"You look stunning, Kitty."_

_"You're rather dashing yourself." Kathelia looked to Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him. "You look handsome as well, Vincent and Gregory." When she saw Ivan hurrying down the stairs to meet her, she offered them a smile before taking Ivan's arm and entering the Great Hall. As they walked away, however, she noticed a strange look on Draco's face. 'I wonder what that was...'_

Kathelia and Ivan had had a great time during the ball and had started seeing each other more often throughout the rest of the year. However, it seemed to Kathelia that while she felt happier every day around Ivan, Draco seemed to grow colder and colder towards her. By the end of the year, it was like they were back in their first year and Kathelia felt it best to just let things run their course over the summer- hoping he'd come to his senses by the start of the new year.

Unbeknownst to her, however, Draco had found that he was actually jealous of Ivan and just didn't know how to deal with it. He had grown to really like Kathelia, but he missed his chance when it was staring him right in the face and he wondered if he would ever get another one. Only time would tell and, at least for him, he hoped that the relationship between Ivan and Kathelia would not last past the summer. And, unfortunately, he was right.

Kathelia had spent part of her summer with her sister in Bulgaria, visiting Ivan in his hometown. Things were great at first, but Ivan was quite the ladies' man and Kathelia could only take so much of his flirting and womanizing. She returned home and spent the rest of her summer preparing for school, finding that she was rather excited to see Draco again. But, remembering how he had been acting since the Yule Ball, she did wonder if things were going to be different between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathelia sat at the Slytherin table while Dumbledore addressed the students and faculty. She was getting very bad vibes from the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, and didn't like that the Ministry of Magic was meddling in Hogwarts' affairs. It didn't help that the woman was a Slytherin during her attendance at Hogwarts.

'These vibes don't bode well for the start of a new year...'

"So, Asher, how was your summer? You still seeing that Durmstrang, or did he dump you like the freak you are?"

Kathelia ignored Pansy's teasing and tried to keep her attention on Dumbledore, but she couldn't help thinking about the prejudice against her house because of people like Pansy.

Unlike most Slytherins she knew, Kathelia came from a family that wasn't related to or was themselves one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and her parents never took sides in the last war. Her family had remained neutral and secluded, which had kept them safe and strong for generations. Pansy's family, on the other hand, was one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and she loved to flaunt it. It was because of people like her that Slytherin House had received such a well-known reputation for creating dark witches and wizards over the generations that many would even say that every dark witch or wizard was actually in Slytherin. However, many members of Slytherin House do not have Dark leanings and are even kind and accepting- one such example being the great wizard, Merlin.

Kathelia took comfort in knowing that someone like Merlin had come from Slytherin and helped to remind people that not all Slytherins are terrible people. It did prove to be a challenge, however, when dealing with people and Kathelia found that she could only find "friends" within her own house because of the prejudice.

Once the welcoming speech had ended, the feast began and Kathelia found herself once more feeling that it would be better to just take some food back to the Common Room and eat alone.

"So, Asher, I heard an interesting rumor this summer."

Kathelia looked up at one of her fellow Slytherins, a second year named Amelia Cooke whom she had tutored last year. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"I heard that your family is descended from the great Merlin. Is that true?"

Kathelia sighed and nodded. "Yes, we can trace our lineage nearly forty generations to Merlin."

"That's incredible!"

As Kathelia and Amelia discussed the new bits of information, Draco sat with his usual posse and watched Kathelia interacting with the second year.

Over the course of the summer, Draco had been trying to process his feelings for her and had been hoping things wouldn't last between her and Ivan. When he had seen her on the train, he was surprised with how much she had changed over that short time and almost didn't recognize her. She had grown taller, her hair was shorter, and her figure was fuller as puberty had clearly taken hold of her.

As the feast droned on, he found that his thoughts remained on her- even as Pansy tried to throw herself all over him. After awhile, he excused himself from the table and made to leave the Great Hall- catching Kathelia's eye as he passed by.

Kathelia saw Draco's subtle gesture as he passed by and wondered what he could need or want with her. She waited a few moments, finishing her meal before bidding Amelia a good night and excusing herself. She left the Great Hall and glanced around, finding him leaning against the wall near the corridor that led to the dungeons.

"Hey." She said when she reached him.

"Hey."

"How was your summer?"

Draco shrugged. "It was alright. Yours?"

"It could have been better."

"Oh?" Draco raised a brow. "Things not work out with that Durmstrang fellow?"

Kathelia shook her head. "He didn't have enough time for me, what with all those other girls back in his hometown."

Draco could sense her disappointment. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Kathelia just shrugged. "It's fine, though, I'm over it now." She met his gaze and noticed the look he had. "What?"

Draco just smirked and pushed back from the wall. "Glad to see you haven't changed much."

Kathelia followed after him as he started to head towards their Common Room. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that it's nice to see that you're still the same person, even if you filled out over the summer." He glanced back at her and saw her face turn bright red, turning her cheeks to a beautiful rosy pink. "Aww, are you blushing?"

"Of course I am, you jerk, who just comes out and says something like that?" Kathelia sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, Draco, what's gotten into you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You've been acting odd since the Yule Ball."

Draco stopped as they reached the entrance to their Common Room and let Kathelia speak the password. He followed her into the Common Room, finding that no one else was back yet, then sank down onto one of the couches.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

Draco looked up Kathelia as she leaned down, within inches of being nose to nose with him. His heart was beginning to pound in his chest having her so close, but he kept his cool. "What makes you think there's something going on?"

Kathelia watched him for a moment, then rolled her eyes and stepped back. "Whatever..."

Draco watched as she started heading towards the girls' dormitory. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" Kathelia retorted, barely glancing at him. "You know, I was beginning to think there was a possibility of us becoming friends. But ever since the Yule Ball, I'm beginning to question why I even bothered to try and help you. You act like you care about someone else other than yourself for once, then you turn around and are colder the next moment. I don't get you."

"You don't know me, Kitty, so why would you even care?"

Kathelia winced a bit at the tone he took with her, but she tried to brush it aside. "Because I believe that you can be better than this, Draco. Better than this arrogant, self-righteous, posh toted wanker you act like. But you're right, I don't know you. And I don't expect to, not if you won't let anyone in." She sighed. "Good night, Draco..."

Draco was surprised by her answer and it didn't sit well with him. 'What is it about this girl that makes me feel like this?'

Up in her bed, Kathelia curled up beneath her covers with Arina laying next to her. She really hoped that Draco had gotten over whatever was bothering him, but clearly he hadn't and she found herself disappointed.

'Why won't he let anyone in?'


	3. Chapter 3

Kathelia sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts one day and she was honestly bored out of her mind. The most effective way to teach, in her opinion, was through literacy and practical application. This nonsense with "safer" education really irritated her and she wondered why the headmaster would allow it. She couldn't wait for the bell to ring so she could get as far away from Umbridge as possible, but as she sat there listening to Umbridge drone on and on about the chapter of focus, she started thinking about Draco.

It was as though things had gone back to the way they were in the beginning when she had first met Draco, but now it seemed like it was a bit worse after several weeks of Umbridge trying to weasel her way into everyone's business. He had even joined up with her Inquisitorial Squad and seemed to take great joy in making the other students more miserable than they already were. Kathelia honestly didn't know what to do about it, nor did she know what to say, so she decided it would be best to leave things as they were and avoid Draco when she could. At least until things blew over.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and Kathelia was amongst the first to leave the classroom. She just wanted to escape to the library and try to forget all about D.A.D.A. Weaving in and out of the crowd, she tried to make her way to her destination- only stopping when someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the crowd and down an empty hallway.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." Kathelia said, glaring at the present company. "Ouch, Draco! You're hurting my wrist!"

Draco pulled Kathelia into a secluded broom closet and shut the door behind them.

"What's this all about, Draco?" Kathelia was confused; this behavior was unlike him.

Draco stood, silently by the door, and paid her no mind as though he were listening to make sure the coast was clear.

Kathelia looked down at his hand, still grasping her wrist. "Draco, can you let me go and tell me what's going on?"

Still no answer.

"Draco!"

Draco turned towards her, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"What are we doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"And you couldn't just find me in the hall?" Kathelia felt his grip relax a bit. "Are you... ashamed to be seen with me..?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"We're hiding in a broom closet down a secluded hallway."

Draco wasn't sure how to respond, not realizing initially the impression his actions gave.

Sighing, Kathelia tried to pull her wrist free. "Look, I have studying to do..."

When she tried to pull free from his grasp, Draco tightened his grasp and pulled her closer- knocking her bag free from her shoulder. "You're not going anywhere until we talk."

Kathelia looked into his eyes, her cheeks burning when his other hand came to rest on the small of her back. "S-So, talk."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because you've been acting like a daft nitwit lately."

"Oh, daft am I?"

"What else am I supposed to think when you act like this?" Kathelia sighed. "You're so confusing sometimes, Draco... one moment, I think we're friends, then the next it's like we're back in our first year..."

"Kitty..."

"I care about you, Draco... I want us to be friends... but I can't do that if you won't let me in... if you don't talk to me..."

Draco looked at her and reached up to a loose strand of hair out of her face. He cupped her chin and lifted it up so that she would look at him.

"W-What are you doing, Draco?" Kathelia asked.

"I still don't understand why you call me by my first name."

"I call everyone by their first names, except the teachers. I feel it puts everyone on an even level with myself."

"You're a strange girl, Kitty."

"You didn't drag me into a broom closet just for this, so what else is there?"

"Ever since the Yule Ball, I can't get you out of my head and it's infuriating." He moved his hand to her cheek. "I've felt something towards you that I hadn't felt towards anyone and I missed my chance at the Yule Ball."

"Is that why you've been acting like this? Because you were jealous of Ivan?"

Draco didn't want to admit to her that she was right and said nothing.

"And why join the Inquisitorial Squad? Did you think you could get my attention by doing so?"

Again, no answer came.

She sighed. "I can't be around you when you're like this... you won't talk to me, you shut me out... I can't keep up with this constant roller coaster of emotions..." Kathelia tried to push away from him, but he stopped her and pulled her closer.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Kitty, will you go out with me?"

"I won't be just another girl that you can toy with and throw away when you're done."

"You really think I would do that to you?"

Kathelia met his gaze. "And why wouldn't I? You've done that with every other girl since I've known you. You constantly let Pansy throw herself all over you and string her along, not bothering to stop her. What happens if I were to say yes and she still continues to hang all over you? It won't just be her who gets hurt, it'll be me as well." Again she tried to push away from him- finally managing to slip free from his grasp. "I don't know what's been going on with you, but until you figure things out, my answer is no."

With that, Kathelia hurried out of the broom closet and straight for the library. Her mind was a jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts. 'What was he thinking..?'


End file.
